Cloverfield: Peach Creek
by CloverEd
Summary: This is an archive of 2008 Peach Creek, where a monstrous creature took the lives of the glory that is our cul-de-sac. Chapter 1 is up.
1. Prelude to a Horrible Tragedy

Hey guys, this is 989RVD under a new Name: CloverEd. I decided to change my name because I keep using the same name over and over again, so I decided to not use it here.

So anyway--AFVGJGDHFWYGDJOIGDEEEEEEHUPHUHJ-US-CODE-CLOVERFIELD-PEACHCREEK

* * *

PEACH CREEK 2012

Hello all of you new generation. I am Peach Creek historian Josh Asa aka CloverEd. You have all asked about the tragic and devastating effect that is the attack on Peach Creek by an unknown subject. I can't show it to you yet, but I will, only if you agree that you are responsible for any nightmares and scares. Now this is a very scary and touchy subject, as it involves the sudden deaths of many people in 2008 Peach Creek...4...years...ago...

* * *

Sorry guys, I can't show it to you yet, but I will later. Just keep waiting...


	2. 6 AM The Morning Before The Party

Chapter 2 is now up! This gave me a hard time because not only do I have to make it sound like Double D is talking to the camera, I can't make it into script form. So this might be confusing.

In Edd's point of view (he has the camera)...

note: anything that Double-D says have no " " in it, so he sounds like he's storytelling and making us feel like we're in the story.

* * *

PEACH CREEK, MAY 23 2008

(Robert Randolph's "Thrill of It" rings off Edd's cellphone)

(Edd grabs camera and wakes up)

Mmm...ahh what a wonderful day! The sweet smell of the summer, the feeling of breeziness, and the sound of sweet soul rock going through my cellphone. (turns off cellphone) ...Nazz? Sweetie? Wake up, we got to wake up Ed. walks up to and shakes Nazz, who's sleeping on the couch

Nazz then said, "Ahh...Double D! You know not to wake me up at 6 in the morning!"

(kisses Nazz lightly on the lips playfully) Come on, Nazz. You know I can't deliver papers without some moral support.

"Mhmmhmhmh. Aw, all right babe."

Good, should we wake up the others?

"Sure Double D!"

So me and Nazz--

"Double D, you're not talking to your camera again, are you?"

(sigh) No, dear. whispers Anyway, we walk up to Ed's guest room, where we...DEAR LORD! ED! YOUR ROOM IS SO MESSY!

"Huh? IT'S A FRESH BEAUTIFUL DAY, DOUBLE D! You know why?!" Ed yelled.

Why Ed?

Ed said: "Because it's 9 in the afternoon!"

No, Ed. It's only 6 am. Do you want to wake up Eddy?

Ed answered, "Sure Double D! Hiya Nazz."

(turns camera off until we're in Eddy's bedroom) So now we're in Eddy's room. Ed, wake him up, we got to not be tardy!

"What's tardy, Double D?" Ed asked then.

(sigh) Forget it, Ed.

"Huh huh, wakey wakey Eddy!"

"Ugh, Ed..." I heard Eddy say with disgust. I simply just laugh as the camera keeps rolling.

"Hey Double D! How come you're holding the camera and talking like you're telliing some story?"

EDDY! Can't you see I'm trying to--

"Ed says Double D is freaky, Double D!" Ed said.

Certainly not, Ed. (wraps arm around Nazz) Tonight gentlemen, we hold the annual Cul-De-Sac block party!

Eddy seemed to remembered. "SWEET! Wait till I swoon all the new chicks in the cul-de-sac tonight!"

"Rolf's chickens had a lot of chicks, Eddy?" Ed said gullibly.

As Eddy and Ed continued to walk back home and I finished delivering the papers with Nazz, it was 7 am, so I sat down on the floor with Nazz and started working on that science project she neede by next Friday. I got bored, so I just aimed the camera at the TV so I could watch it through the small screen that usually shows what I'm recording.

After 30 minutes of silence (and my lady watching some television), Nazz told me, "You know Double D? You are simply the most sweetest guy I ever met!"

(gets kissed on the cheek) Aww, thanks Nazz. back to whisper as Nazz walks away OK, I'll take a break for a while. C'mon Nazz! Let me get ready for the party tonight!

Nazz then said on her way out the door, "Have fun trying to look nice. For me and your other girlfriend..."

I have two?

"Of course, your camera silly! Hehehehehe."

(camera static)

* * *

Chapter 3 will be coming right up! How will the party go out?


	3. Getting Ready For Things to Come

Chapter 3

(Edd is holding the camera)

* * *

(Coldplay's "The Scientist" plays)

4 pm, looking spiffy, Coldplay playing through my radio. Ahh, I love having a great and smart life. And I also love having a loyal girlfriend. (doorbell rings) Who can that be?

I opened the door and-- "HIYA DOUBLE D!"

Oh. Hi Ed.

"Can I have your camera Double D?"

Why Ed?

"Because I flushed mine down a sewer."

(sigh) Ed flushed it down a toilet again. All right Ed, here you go.

* * *

(Ed is holding the camera)

Uh...uh...

"Ed? Ed? You better not flush the camera again...and you better not..."

But Double D! The mighty camera is so mighty it can out-mighty Zohan's mighty!

"Um...Zohan's not real, Ed."

(Edd is holding the camera)

"Aww, but Double D--"

No Ed, the Love Guru isn't real either.

"AWW..."

Well, see ya later, Ed my boy.

"BYE DOUBLE D!" Ed then slammed the door. "I slammed a door?" SLAM. The door is slammed right there.

* * *

(6 pm, outside the cul-de-sac in front of Nazz's house)

"So, when's Nazz gonna come out?" Patience, Eddy, I'm sure she's bus--"SHE'S MAKING US 10 MINUTES LATE FOR THE PARTY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

"Aw, Eddy...you're crying? Lemme give you a big lumpy hug!" Go on Ed, hug Eddy.

"Let go of me!"

"HUGS FOR EDDY!" Aww, Ed's bearhugging Eddy. Hold on, the battery's almost out. Lemme fix this..."

(camera turns off, camera static shows)

The Party, Chapter 4.

Coming soon... :)


End file.
